Ill make an exception for you
by lilobubs
Summary: Amanda Benson and her family have moved to Dark Falls, little does she know she has caught the eye of the mysterious Ray Thursten. Hes never cared about families that have moved in before this ...so why is this girl driving him crazy?
1. Chapter 1

I'll make an exception for you.. !

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **I know in the book Amanda is 12 and Josh is 11 but in this little fanfiction I'm going to make them a little older. So Amanda is 17 and Josh is 15. I don't own these characters or the Goosebumps series I am just simply writing a little story based around it**_ __ _ **.**_

Chapter 1

We had been driving for what seemed to be forever, all I could do was sit there and think about how much things had changed so soon.

Don't get me wrong I didn't particularly mind moving house but moving so far away and not getting to see my friends was just torture. I turned to look at my brother Josh sitting across from me, for a 15 year old he really was a whiny little brat!

"I can't believe you're making us move to some lame town I've never even heard off," Josh Grunted.

"Don't worry sweetie you are going to love it both you and your sister are going to have so much space in your new rooms," Mom said, trying to make us feel a little better about this situation.

"I liked my old room just fine," Josh muttered under his breath.

We had come into a bit of a financial difficulty and selling our old house seemed like the only option, Mum & Dad couldn't believe they had found a bigger house for nearly half the price in Dark Falls. It meant dad could focus on the book he was writing and since the house was so cheap in dark falls we had more than enough money from selling our old house to keep us going. It was nice seeing my parents smiling for once instead of the stressful looks I was used to seeing on their faces.

I guess it was up to me to try and make the best of it.

Finally I was starting to see what looked to be a town coming up ahead, and needless to say any little bit of enthusiasm I had faded instantly. The nice warm sun that was shining on my face through the car window had suddenly vanished and was replaced by cold and darkness.

"Oh look kids there's the house! So what do you think? Isn't it great?" Dad asked.

My heart dropped, it was definitely big but it looked so run down and as for the houses surrounding it they were exactly the same they all looked beaten and worn down. There were old trees just curled over and leaves everywhere, not the nice kind of autumn leaves, dead rotting leaves all over the street which was strange considering it was June.

"Oh ye awesome we have officially moved into the Addams Family," Josh moaned.

"Oh cut it out Josh, sure it needs a little bit of work but its home now let's get moving," Dad said.

I got out of the car and helped mom with a few of the less heavy boxes, while Josh just sat there with our dog Petey.

"If you're not going to help Josh you can at least bring Petey for a walk and feed him, the poor thing must be starved from that drive," Mom said.

"Ughhh fine, come on Petey lets go," Josh grabbed Petey and his lead and walked around the side of the house.

"Amanda hunny bring in the blue box next," Mom pointed to me.

"Ok Mom," I said reaching in to the car to get it.

I don't know why but I had the weirdest feeling that I was being watched, I turned around with the box in my hand and stared down the street. God this place was beyond creepy, it was so dark and eerie. …. SNAP!

I whirled around to the direction I heard a noise coming from, it sounded like a branch snapping, I stared into trees in the distance and that feeling of someone watching me became even worse.

"You ok sweetie?" I turned to see my Dad staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Fine, just thought I heard something that's all," Man this place was creepy.

 _ **Ok so this is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me lol hope you guys like it and please don't take it too seriously**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked towards the front door of our new house I still couldn't shake that strange feeling that had washed over me on the street, that feeling of someone's eyes being latched onto you.

I must have zoned out because as I was walking inside the house I walked straight into someone standing inside the doorway. I screamed as I looked at the figure I didn't recognise. Mom, Dad, Josh and even Petey came running inside.

"Amanda! What is it?" Dad asked breathing heavily.

"I'm very sorry Mr Benson I'm afraid I gave your daughter a bit of a scare," the man said nervously while fidgeting with the hat he was holding in his hands.

"Oh Mr Dawes it's nice to see you again, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, Amanda this is Mr Dawes the realtor he's the one that has been showing us this house," dad said as he turned to me.

"Ohh hi I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream at you," I awkwardly laughed realising how stupid I looked.

"That's quite alright my dear, um Mr and Mrs Benson if you wouldn't mind I have some paper work here I need you to sign," he said looking at my parents.

He looked outrageously pale, sweat covered his forehead and dark circles layered under his eyes.

Poor man I thought to myself, he must be really sick he looks as though he hasn't had a wink of sleep in days.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mum's voice.

"Amanda, Josh why don't you both go upstairs and pick out a new bedroom," Mom asked.

"Nope I'm staying out here with Petey," and with that Josh walked outside slamming the door.

Guess I get first pick of the rooms I thought to myself. While Mom & Dad were signing forms with Mr Dawes I decided I would give myself a little tour of our new house.

The living room was very old fashioned, the wallpaper and carpet was really 90s but it had potential to be a nice room with a bit of up to date design put into it. The kitchen was very much the same.

"I guess the people that lived here before us really liked this kinda style of things," I said talking to myself.

Looking out into the backyard the grass was tall and thick it was going to take quite some time to get that cut down short.

Hmm our backyard was actually pretty small considering how big the house was. It was surrounded by a white wooden fence that was pretty much falling apart.

As I looked out into the backyard the house next door caught my eye, there backyard was identical to ours and so was the house it was just as run down looking. I wonder if anyone around my age lives there, I so desperately wanted to make a friend here.

I walked out to the hallway and upstairs to the second floor.

"Mom wasn't kidding these rooms are huge," I said to myself in shock.

Finally I found a room that I liked the most, I could picture where I was going to put everything, I could put my dresser over by the spacious wall I could even put my desk right by the window and I would still have enough space to walk around in my room. I looked around at the walls it definitely could do with a little bit of colour but I was starting to like it maybe this place wouldn't be so bad to live in, maybe I'll even make friends here.

"I hate this place when are we going home," I turned around to see Josh standing at my door looking very angry.

"Can't you at least try and like it here Josh," I asked.

"No it's creepy, its cold, it's dark and there's already some weirdo watching the house," he grunted as he walked into what I'm assuming he picked to be his new room and slammed the door behind him.

I stood there in my empty room trying to take in what he just said. Yes it was creepy, cold and dark but what on earth did he mean about someone watching the house? Did he mean Mr Dawes? No he couldn't have meant him, he was there when Dad introduced him as the realtor.

My mind was racing and that feeling of being watched washed over me again.

I turned and looked in the direction of my window, from my doorway I slowly began to move across my room and towards my window. I took a deep breath and peered out the corner of my window through the blinds only to see a boy that looked to be about my age across the street…..just standing there.

Who the heck is that!

 _ **OHH who did Amanda see ahhh stay tuned to find out lol XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **This chapter is from Ray's p.o.v and I know there are a few differences looks wise between the book and the TV episode so I'm sticking with what he looks like in the TV version**_ __ _ **also just making up the age thing once again**_ __

 _ **Rays P.O.V**_

I lay there staring at the ceiling not wanting to get up, I was more restless than normal the whole town was due to feed soon, three weeks to be exact and the new family to help us with that were moving in this morning.

The town looked up to me, I'm the watcher after all without me we wouldn't be feeding as well as we are, sure Mr Dawes helped but it was me that did all the dirty work.

I sighed as I looked into the mirror my skin was sickly pale I used to be tanned before I died.

Hmm I thought about it for a while, I died five years ago after I moved into that house my family and I were victims just like everyone else. We had been lured to this town just like all the other families before us and within 3 weeks of living here we were attacked… but I was the only one that turned into one of the undead.

My parents and my sister weren't strong enough after having their blood drained and died soon afterwards, I don't mean died like the way myself and the rest of the townsfolk are, I mean died as in dead and gone never coming back.

That happened a lot … if too much blood was drained from a person they didn't stand a chance to come back as one of the undead. The reason this happened so often was by the time families were attacked the townsfolk were so starved they couldn't help themselves.

At first I wanted no part in this, I didn't want to hurt anyone and I sure as hell didn't want to drink anybody's blood but as time went by the hunger really does start to get to you and I soon found myself being elected as the main man to help bring families in.

I decided to just agree to it in a way it made sure I could stop families from permanently dying and make it as painless as possible for them.

I earned the name the watcher. It was my job to keep an eye on the family and make sure they weren't to weirded out by the appearance of the town and the people in it.

Most importantly it was to make sure they never went anywhere near the graveyard.

I sighed as I thought about my old life before this.

I would be 21 years old next week which was weird to think because I still had the body and looks of my sixteen year old self. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door, it was Mr Dawes

"Ray there due here any minute what should I do?" he asked sweating profoundly.

"Relax will you it's gonna be fine this family aren't going anywhere," I stated.

I had done my research on this family and new that there father was an aspiring writer and they needed all the help they could get financially, there was no way they were gonna move out of dark falls anytime soon.

"Go to the house and wait for them like you always do, leave the rest to me," I ordered.

He nodded and left, I watched out the window as he walked towards the house. They would be here soon I needed to go to my usual watching spot near the house to see what we were dealing with this time.

"Amanda hunny bring in the blue box next," the older woman had said to what I assume to be the daughter of the family.

"Ok Mom," she had replied back.

I was a good distance away covered by trees in the forestry yet all I could smell was the amazing scent that had been in the air ever since Amanda Benson got out of the car. Maybe I was just hungry but this scent was driving me crazier than normal, I took a step forward to try and breathe it in more …SNAP!

"Shit," I jumped back taking cover behind the large tree. I could feel her staring in this direction …had she seen me? It wasn't like me to make a slip up like that but that scent was intoxicating. I watched as she made her way into the house with her father followed by screams.

"Well I guess she met Dawes," I laughed to myself.

I turned my attention to the back yard where Josh Benson had went with the family dog. Dogs were always a nuisance they always knew.

"The dog will be the first to go," I whispered.

I walked out from the trees and towards the house, by know Josh had seen me and I gave a slight wave. There was nothing wrong with him seeing me as far as he knew I was just a local boy that lived on this street.

I stopped and stood directly in front of the house and listened for a moment, the front door was opened and I could pretty much hear everything Mr Dawes was saying to Mr & Ms Benson.

In the air was that scent again the one that I couldn't get enough of, it was almost like a drug. As I stood there a familiar sight caught my eye it was Amanda peering out through the blinds in the bedroom on the second floor, our eyes locked and I heard her gasp as she jumped back and shut the blinds closed.

I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Hmmm so she's in my old room".

 _ **Ahh thanks to anyone who is reading it**_ __ _ **id love any feedback to see if I should continue with it ?**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty, what the heck was wrong with me. I had very cautiously peaked out through the blinds on the window yet he still saw me.

Those cold dark eyes had locked with mine and for a minute I had forgotten myself and stared back. Now I was hiding like a child to the side of the window.

"Who was that? Why did he stare at me like that? WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM WINDOW?" I was freaking out to say the least.

"God he was cute," I sighed….. Wait! What did I just say?

"Who was cute hunny?" Mum said making me jump.

"U-uhh no one, I was just talking to myself," I explained trying to come up with some excuse.

"Well I can see that dear" she laughed. "But who did you see that you thought was cute," she winked and nudged my arm.

"W-Well there was sort of this boy outsi..." but before I could even finish my sentence she walked straight over to the window and looked out.

"No wait mum please don't look out there," I begged.

"Hm there's no one out here sweetheart, I'm going to go start making some dinner for us I'll call you when it's ready," she said and left the room.

Was he really gone? I walked to the window to see for myself and sure enough he was gone.

Apart of me felt sad, as creepy as it was to suddenly see some random guy staring up into my room I kind of wished I had time to go down to say hello to him and maybe make a friend, he looked like he was around my age.

The sound of a doorbell interrupted my thoughts. Was it him? My heart was pounding as I listened carefully from my room. I could hear people talking downstairs, it sounded like a woman.

"Amanda, Josh come downstairs to meet our new neighbours," Mom called.

I walked downstairs with Josh following behind me.

"This is Mrs Somerset and her daughter Karen," Mom said as I looked at the two women.

Mrs Somerset had dark hair swept back from her face and tied up in a bun, while her daughter Karen had light brown hair that was plaited into pink tails. Both of them were frightfully pale and wearing hats. Come to think of it Mr Dawes and the boy I had seen earlier were wearing similar hats, maybe that was in fashion in this town.

"It's nice to meet you," Karen said.

"Oh ye you too," I smiled back at her.

"Josh your father needs a hand in the attic so go help him please," Mum said.

"Whatever," Josh rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"Ah boys," Mrs Somerset laughed.

"Girls why don't you go for a walk," My mother suggested.

"Sure it's nice out," Karen replied.

Nice? It was cold and dark out …was she being sarcastic.

"I'll just go get my coat," I said as I walked outside to get my coat that was still in our car.

Karen had followed me outside.

"So are you glad you moved here?" she asked.

"Uh I guess, I mean I'll miss a lot of things about our old house but I'm sure it will be fine here," I said

"Don't worry you'll get used to it here, I felt the same way before I moved into this house" she said.

"Wait you lived in our house?" I asked shocked.

"Oh well yes when we first moved here but then we moved next door," she said nervously.

"Why? Was there something wrong with the house?" I asked.

"NO," She shouted.

I jumped a little in surprise.

"I mean it was just my mom being silly and wanting to move next door that's all," she said smiling at me.

We walked down the empty street, there were so many run down houses and not one person to be seen. I guess the people in dark falls weren't very sociable. I wonder what house that guy from earlier lives in, maybe I should turn up outside his bedroom window I thought and smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" Karen asked intrigued.

I turned to her and smiled again I couldn't help it, I had to ask her.

"I saw this guy earlier outside my house, he looked to be our age he was tall with really dark eyes," I told her.

She chuckled "Oh I think you mean Ray,"

Ray so that was this mystery guy's name, we continued to walk down the street and talked about the different things we liked. Karen was actually really nice and I felt like we were going to be great friends we seemed to have a lot in common.

She stopped suddenly outside a white house, some of the windows were even boarded up and it looked pretty abandoned.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked her.

She gulped "This is where Ray lives,"

I stood there in shock with her, not only did someone live here but it was the guy from earlier! How could someone live in a house this badly damaged? Was it even safe to live in? I looked over at Karen she had fear in her eyes and she looked genuinely frightened. Before I could even ask her what was wrong that feeling of being watched suddenly came over me again. I stared up into the house in front of me. I couldn't see anyone but for some reason I knew someone was watching us.

"We shouldn't be here," she said panicking. "Come on lets go our mothers will probably be wondering where we got to,"

I followed after her and walked back towards my house, she was quiet the whole time, was she ok? When we finally got back we met Mrs Somerset at the door, she was just heading home.

"So we will hangout again soon ok?" Karen asked me.

"Ye of course sounds good," I replied smiling.

She was walking back to her house when she stopped and turned to me.

"Amanda promise me one thing," She said in a serious tone.

"Sure what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Promise me you won't go near Ray Thurstens house?" she asked.

I was surprised but was else could I say besides "I promise,"

She smiled and walked into her house.

Why on earth would she not want me to go near his house? Was he dangerous? I mean he was allowed to walk by my house so why couldn't I walk past his.

This town is definitely strange.

 _ **So that's the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter please let me know what you think or if I should continue with it?**_


End file.
